


Story ideas

by Mafspice



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafspice/pseuds/Mafspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story ideas that you can take to make your own</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Story ideas  
So I have many story ideas that just play in my head but I can never put them on paper. So feel free to get any of these and write it out. If you want more information on how I thought it goes let me know  
Also if you do use one let me know so I can read it! 

 

\- one is a pilot the other one is a girl from her hometown and they travel together around the world  
\- One saves the other from a fire and the first one breaks her leg and might not play in the olympics and the story is the road to it wether or not it happens  
\- One saves the other in a robbery outside a restaurant and takes a bullet for her. They fall in love in the hospital  
\- One runs into the other and spills her coffee on the other, the second one apologizes and they go to the bathroom to clean the shirt but the first one just changes it leaving the second one perplexed by the body. They go for coffee and it all starts  
\- One is a martial arts person and the other is a massager they have interesting sessions  
\- One is deaf and they meet at a party that the deaf one was forced to go. The second one knows a little bit of sign language. It goes all the way to the deaf one getting a device and hears again.  
\- One is a lifeguard in Hawaii and saves the other while surfing, the second one has recently moved to the island to start a new life

\- one saves the other from a building in an earthquake where the second one loses her memory, you can either have them know each other before or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again you can take whatever you want, just let me know so I can read them! And also you can ask how I thought it would end or go.

-one is a gymnast and the other a soccer player and they meet at the airport but don't know who the other is and they fall in love while in the olympics. Originally I thought about Aly raisman and Tobin Heath but it can be however   
-one is a traveler until she finds home, the other one is the most scheduled organized person, they "hate each other" but they balance so well.   
-one third person cheats on the first one after a 4 year relationship and the second appears when the first goes to the physiologist, both are with the same doctor and somehow meet and they're two broken hearts making one full  
-one is "secretly" rich and the other is a regular person, the first one does an experiment and a beat with a friend about women being after the money and passes as a regular/poor person. The second one proves that the first one was wrong  
-one is a karate teacher and the second one takes one of the classes with a friend, after one class they get robbed and the first one comes to the rescue. After some individual classes the second one actually saves the first one or something like that and they end up both with the karate studio   
-one is an abroad student in college and the other is the popular soccer player, they fall in love but distance can be painful. A soccer tournament in the first one's country easy the things or it might complicate them more


	3. Chapter 3

-one is a kind of a rich girl that has a new interesting driver to take her to college she find her driver intriguing but she could never be with some "middle" class. It turns out the second one is the driver and is only doing a favor to the first one's mother and she is actually quite high class herself.


End file.
